Forever
by Silmarwen
Summary: They had been best friends for years. They had loved each other, but those days have past. So what happens when he shows up on her doorstep twelve years later? COMPLETED.
1. Pointless Tears

Okay, so I was sitting here and an idea struck me, and I started planning it out in my head. And now I'm all excited so I'm writing it out.   
  
Hmm, I think that's all.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Christine Pearl tied her long hair back into a bun and pulled down the sheets of her bed, preparing to sleep. Her husband was working late, as usual, and she held out no hope of him coming home. Oh, she loved her husband, but he made it incredibly hard on her. Always working, never paying attention to her. Christine had grown used to it and it was considered quite normal to see her on her own. Her friends had stopped asking where her husband was, they knew she'd just reply, "He's working," with that hauntingly sad look in her eyes.   
  
A lone tear on her cheek, she lay her head on the soft white pillow and closed her eyes, allowing herself to dream of her past life, back when things had been good. She thought of her wedding day, when her husband, Richard, had vowed to love her for always. He did love her, of course, but he seemed to love his work more. She thought of their newlywed days, laughing and loving without a care in the world. She thought of her best girlfriends and her one male friend. The friend who had changed her life, who had made life worth living for her. The friend who would grow up to be a fearsome pirate, the friend whom she had missed sorely ever since their goodbye, the friend who's name was Jack Sparrow.   
  
Tears poured down her cheeks when she thought of Jack. They had been the best of friends in their childhood, never leaving each other's side. He had meant everything to her, and her to him. He had been her first kiss, her first love, and her first heartbreak. They had spent every waking hour in each other's company, not ever doing anything worth doing but just being there to be together. In their younger years, they had run around on the beach, screaming mindlessly, playing pirates. Pirates had always been a passion of Jack's, every other word out of his mouth was about treasure or ships or peg legs.   
  
Tears continually spilling from her eyes, her thoughts drifted to the last moment she had spent with Jack. They had been down on the pier, saying goodbye. He was grinning happily, showing Christine his new ship. The Black Pearl. He had looked so proud, so full of passion, so obviously in love with the ship. She had kissed him, saying that she loved him and would never love another. He simply squeezed her hand and said good-bye, not stopping to even glance back at her. Christine knew that her part in his life was over. He had moved on to new, more exciting things.  
  
'Stupid, pointless tears,' she thought, 'they're not going to make anything better. They're not going to bring him back, you fool. You love Richard.'   
  
Christine could not take her mind off Jack. She had even kept her maiden name for him, a homage to his ship and a belief that he was not completely out of her life yet, that if she did not fully commit herself to this marriage, that he might possibly come back. Of course, Richard and all others close to Christine looked down on this, but had decided to turn the other cheek and let her have her way. They knew that Jack wouldn't be returning.   
  
Anger taking over her sadness, Christine sat up and beat her pillow with her fists. Anger she had kept pent up for years came pouring out, all of it being taken out on the poor, innocent pillow. She pummeled it once more, satisfied, and flung herself down into bed.   
  
"Curse you for leaving, Jack Sparrow," she muttered bitterly, "Curse you for leaving me behind, for leaving me without a second thought. Curse you for getting me stuck in this worthless life."   
  
Christine's mind was overloaded with confusion. She loved Richard; there was no denying that. She had meant it when she vowed to love him for always and she fully intended on keeping that promise. But then, there was Jack. The man who had stolen her heart at such a young age, the man who had taught her to swordfight and who had introduced her to rum; the man whom she hadn't seen in almost 12 years. She loved Jack; there was no denying it. She had promised she would always love him, and she always would love him.   
  
'You filthy liar,' she accused herself, 'you told him you'd never love another. Look at yourself! Married! Disgusting, you are. Filthy.'   
  
Christine flung back the sheets and climbed out of bed. She was far too flustered to even attempt sleep. Settling on a cup of tea, she walked down the dark stairs into the kitchen.   
  
A soft click of the door told her that Richard was home. Gulping down her tea, she hoped she could make it upstairs before he saw her. She did not want him to see her in this state.   
  
"Christine?" Richard asked, stepping into the kitchen.   
  
Damn, too late.   
  
"H-hi, Richard," she said, trying to control her sobs.   
  
"Oh, sweetie," he said, concern in his voice, "What ever is the matter?"   
  
"It's nothing," she said, trying to fake happiness, "Really, I'm fine."   
  
Richard shook his head in disbelief. He knew his wife was not all right. It had been too many a night he had come home to find her, grief-stricken and teary-eyed. Of course, Richard knew about Jack. He was too big a part of Christine's life for him not to know. He knew how much she missed him, but he was blind as to how much Christine cared for him. He only wished his wife could forget about Jack and move on. Twelve years was quite long enough.   
  
"You were thinking about him, weren't you?" he asked, a note of resentment in his voice.   
  
"I'm sorry," Christine said, breaking into more sobs, "I'm so sorry. I want to forget about him, I want to so badly. I just can't, Richard. You have to understand. I can't."   
  
Richard held his shaking wife tight, quietly whispering that it would be all right. He kissed her lightly on the head, whispering,   
  
"I love you, Christine."   
  
***   
  
Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of the Black Pearl. It was far past midnight but that wouldn't stop him from steering. He had a place to go and a person to see. He had waited quite long enough and didn't intend on waiting any longer.   
  
"What's on your mind, Captain?" asked a tired Anamaria, noticing the forlorn look on his face.   
  
"Christine Pearl."   
  
Anamaria did not say a word but only nodded. She knew of her Captain's history with Christine and it was not something he liked to discuss. In fact, he had forbidden his crew from talking about it. Not that they would, of course. So it had come as a great surprise to the crew when Jack had told them they were going to Port Royal. Not only going to Port Royal, but going to Port Royal to visit Christine. When asked why, Jack had simply replied, "It's been far too long."   
  
A glare of light from the nearby lighthouse told Jack that they were nearing Port Royal.   
  
The Black Pearl sliced through the black water, gliding along without a sound. She gracefully slid into a hidden cove of which only two people knew of: Jack Sparrow and Christine Pearl. Satisfied that the ship would not be found, he told Anamaria she was free to sleep.   
  
"Don't tell me you're going now. It's past midnight!" Anamaria said.   
  
"Best to be going now, Ana. Safer. Don't want me gettin' caught, now do ye?"   
  
Anamaria smiled. "Maybe, maybe not."   
  
"I'll be back soon. Listen, I want you and the crew to stay here until I'm back, savvy?"   
  
"Sure," Anamaria said, watching Jack traipse off. "Good luck, Jack," she added under her breath.   
  
***   
  
Jack's boots thudded against the cobblestone streets. It was dark, but he knew exactly where he was going. He turned up one street and walked down another, regretting that he didn't bring any rum along.   
  
He finally reached his destination. He climbed up the few front steps of Christine's home and quietly rapped on the door.   
  
***   
  
Christine had been sitting in the drawing room, alone, when she heard a knock at the door. Who would come calling at this hour? Adjusting her robe and dabbing at her eyes, Christine walked over to the door and pulled it open.   
  
Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor when she saw who stood there.   
  
"Jack!"   
  
* * * * *   
  
Well, that's it for the first chapter. REVIEW! So review now...tell me what you thought...REVIEW!   
  
Taters! 


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Hugging Jack tightly, Christine asked,  
  
"Why are you here, Jack?"  
  
"What?" he asked, an indignant look on his face, "A man can't visit his best mate?"  
  
Christine grinned. "Why haven't you kept in contact?"  
  
"I've been busy, love."  
  
She tingled all over at the sound of that word. Love. She had been longing, ever since his departure, to hear him call her that.  
  
"Are ye gonna invite me in or what?"  
  
***  
  
Jack and Christine sat in the drawing room. His feet were resting on a table, a half-empty rum bottle in his hands. Christine sat idly on a chair, nervously fidding with her thumbs. You see, her husband was a powerful military man and it probably wouldn't go over well if he found a pirate in his home. He knew about Jack, of course, but to find him in his house? Not good.  
  
"What's new with ye, love?"  
  
Christine sighed. She knew she'd have to tell him eventually. She didn't want to, though. She knew it was what she had to do, that it was the right thing, but how could anything happen if he knew she was married?  
  
'Christine!' she scolded herself, 'Don't you dare think of being unfaithful!'  
  
She was also afraid of Jack's reaction. She had promised him she'd never love another, and look at her. Married. But really, he couldn't get mad. Christine was no fool and she knew that Jack wouldn't have been gone all this time and not touched a single woman.  
  
"I got married, Jack."  
  
A look of shock crossed Jack's face but he covered it up with a smirk. "I figured so. Do ye love 'im?"  
  
"What do you mean? Of course I love him."  
  
Jack nodded his head. He smiled innocently, not letting on that there was more to that question than she thought.  
  
"Jack?" she questioned. He hadn't said anything in a while and quite frankly, it was freaking her out, "You're scaring me."  
  
Jack grinned devilishly at that comment. "Just reminded me of somethin', love."  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
"Where are you taking me, Jack?" Christine demanded. Jack had been dragging her by her arm for some time now and she was not enjoying it.  
  
"It's a surprise," he said, grinning, "We're almost there."  
  
Jack dragged Christine through a field of scraggly brown grass and down a gravel path. The path sloped down a hill and the grass soon exchanged for sand.  
  
"What is this?" she asked, looking around. They appeared to be in some sort of a cove. Dark grey sand stretched down a few meters, meeting with the crystal blue waters of the Caribbean ocean. Palm trees enveloped the place making it quite private. All in all, the place was breathtaking. It seemed special to Christine, although she could not place why.  
  
"It's my place," Jack said proudly, "Nobody but you and me know where it is."  
  
Christine smiled, happy that Jack had shared his secret with her. "It's beautiful," she whispered, smiling at Jack affectionately. She kicked off her shoes and waded into the ocean. The water tickled at her ankles, splashing and dancing around her bare legs.  
  
Jack joined her in the water, not bothering to take off his boots. He watched Christine play in the water, hopping over waves and laughing her head off. She had recently turned 15 but continued to refuse to act like a lady, much to her parents' disgust. Everyday they'd try and convince her to wear a dress and everyday she'd refuse and run off in her breeches and shirt, hair flowing free. Jack didn't mind, though. He liked her this way. He thought she was beautiful.  
  
Christine stopped wave-jumping and looked up at Jack, somewhat surprised that his eyes were intently fixed on her.  
  
"Jack?" she questioned, "You're scaring me."  
  
Jack didn't say a word. Holding Christine's hand, he leaned in and kissed her lightly. It was her first.  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
Christine smiled at the memory. She had used to visit the cove often but hadn't been in the past few years. The memories were too painful and she didn't want to deal with pain.  
  
"Ye've changed."  
  
Christine nodded. "People tend to do that."  
  
Jack smirked, admiring his friend in her nightclothes. It was odd to see her dressed like that. The Christine he knew would have been sleeping in pants, not a frilly nightgown.   
  
The house was silent except for the dull chiming of the clock. Christine stretched her feet out, resting them on a table. Jack lifted his rum bottle to his lips, taking a long swig.  
  
"Rum?"  
  
"No," she declined.  
  
"What? Christine Pearl declining rum? What's 'appened to ye?"  
  
Christine grinned broadly, not answering Jack's question. His statement had reminded her of something she and Jack had once done.  
  
"Remember the time when we tried to steal that man's rum? And he chased us all over town?"  
  
Jack burst out laughing. "'is face was red, 'e was so mad."  
  
**  
  
Richard awoke to the sound of loud, raucous laughter. What in the Lord's name was going on? He got out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs, looking around for Christine. Light flickered from the drawing room, that must've been where she was.  
  
"Christine?" he questioned, "What's going on?"  
  
* * * * * 


	3. Escape

Don't think I have anything to say here, so I'll just start. Oh, and thanks everybody who reviewed!   
  
* * * * *   
  
"Jack!" Christine hissed, leaping out of her chair, "In the closet! Now!"   
  
Christine grabbed Jack by the arm and yanked him out of his chair, practically throwing him into the closet. Breathing heavily, she barely managed to close the doors before Richard entered. He was dressed in his nightclothes, looking quite humorous indeed. If there was one thing Christine disliked about Richard, it was the fact that he insisted on sleeping in a nightcap.   
  
"Christine?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe, "What's going on in here?"   
  
"Nothing," she replied, smiling innocently, "I was just thinking."   
  
Richard raised an eyebrow, a smile playing on his lips. "Do not lie to me, Christine. I heard something down here and I know that it wasn't you thinking."   
  
Christine's mind raced. Why, oh why, did Richard have to hear Jack? How could she possibly explain this? Richard finding Jack would not be a good thing. You see, Richard was clueless when it came to Jack's line of work. If he were to find a pirate--in his own home!--and learn he was the man his wife still loved...oh, it would be a disaster.   
  
"I was practicing a play," she said lamely, "The girls and I are putting on a little show this year."   
  
"Christine," Richard said, a note of warning in his voice, "Do not lie to me. Who was in here with you?"   
  
"What makes you so sure somebody was here?"   
  
"I heard laughter. Terrible, raucous laughter and I know that it did not come from you."   
  
"Well, uh...I'm playing a man in the play!"   
  
Richard just shook his head, trying to stifle his laughter. His wife sure couldn't lie. What was she trying to hide from him, anyway? He knew somebody was here with her...but who? And why was she so reluctant to tell him?   
  
"Somebody was in here, Christine. If you do not tell me who, I will search this house until I find them," he said. His voice softening a bit, he added, "You don't have to hide things from me."   
  
'Yes, I do,' she thought, 'The fact that my best friend, a wanted pirate, is hiding in our house, definitely has to be hidden.'   
  
Jack stood in the cramped closet, listening to the conversation. He chuckled quietly at Christine's lies. She had never been good at lying. Repositioning himself in the uncomfortable space, he took a sip of his rum, accidentally swallowing it the wrong way. He began coughing, and unfortunately, he coughed loudly.   
  
Richard, of course, instantly picked up on the noise. He walked over to the closet, his curiosity growing as Christine stepped to block the door.   
  
"Who's in there?"   
  
"Nobody."   
  
"Who are you hiding from me?" Richard asked, realization dawning on him, "It's not him, is it? That Jack fellow?"   
  
Christine's face paled. There was really no way out of it now. "Richard..."   
  
Richard looked down at the floor. So his wife had been sneaking former loves into the house? How long had this been going on? He shook his head, utterly bewildered. He knew about Jack, knew of Christine's feelings for him...but he never knew it went this deep. Gently pushing Christine aside, he reached out an arm and pulled open the closet door, coming face-to-face with Captain Jack Sparrow.   
  
**   
  
Richard was blown away. Jack Sparrow, the infamous pirate, in his home? He was the one his wife was hung up on? This was too much. He was half in shock and half giddy. Imagine! He would be responsible for the capture of Jack Sparrow. And Christine would be free of him!   
  
The odd thing was, he wasn't entirely sure this was a good thing.   
  
"Well, well. We'll have to get the Commodore over here straight away."   
  
Christine shook her head. "Richard, no. Please don't."   
  
Jack grinned, a plan formulating in his mind. He glanced around the room. Richard wasn't blocking the door; he could make a clean escape. It was late at night so nobody would be out, he could easily make it back to the Pearl. He glanced over at Christine, communicating with her with his eyes. She nodded, seemingly understanding the plan.  
  
Christine took a step closer to Jack and took his hand in hers. She opened her mouth, Richard thinking she was to converse with him.   
  
"Run!" she yelled, pulling him from the room. Jack smirked, gold teeth glinting. This particular moment reminded him of something...   
  
~FLASHBACK~   
  
Jack and Christine had known each other a few weeks now. Every weekend morning, they'd meet at the marketplace where Jack would steal some food. Christine didn't take part in the stealing, but she enjoyed watching Jack do it very much. The vendors were not very nice people and it was amusing to see them mad.   
  
On particular Saturday morning, they were walking around the market, much the same as usual. Christine looked at Jack, noticing he was getting that familiar glint in his eye. He was eyeing the corn, knowing that was what he was after. Christine grinned. She loved corn. Eyes full of mirth, the pair approached the corn stand. Casually, they examined a few husks. Christine's heart pounded. Today was the day she would steal something. It felt silly, but Christine felt strangely proud to be doing this.   
  
Together with Jack, she grabbed a few husks and began running away. The corn vendors face flared red and he began screaming obscenities after them. Before they knew it, he was hot on their pursuit, a broom in hand. Christine wasted no time in grabbing Jack's arm.   
  
"Run!" she yelled, racing out of the marketplace.   
  
~END FLASHBACK~   
  
Christine and Jack were making good time. They made it to the gravelly path and slowed to a walk, knowing nobody would find them now. Nobody but them knew of this place. They walked down the path, panting heavily. Christine remembered only one other time running this fast--the day she stole corn from the marketplace. She grinned at the thought. That had been one hell of a day.   
  
As they reached the bottom of the hill, Christine saw a ship in the dim light. She had seen the ship many years ago on the day Jack had left. The Black Pearl. She looked tall and majestic and it was really no wonder why Jack loved her so much.   
  
Jack led Christine down the dock and helped her board the Pearl. They would be safe here, she knew it. She knew Norrington and his men would soon be after Jack, but they had no chance of finding them.   
  
Christine's feet met with the solidity of the Pearl's decks. She looked around, breathtaken at the beauty of the ship. Jack grinned at her reaction, gold teeth glinting in the early morning sun.   
  
"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Pearl."   
  
* * * * *   
  
That's all for now. Now that it's Christmas holidays and everything I'll be updating more. More time. So there'll be more in the next few days. And please review! 


	4. Come away with me

Okey dokes. Here's more. Thanks to everybody who reviewed!  
  
~``---``~  
  
"She's beautiful, Jack," Christine whispered as she explored the Pearl. It was no wonder to her why Jack loved it so much--the Pearl was everything he had ever wanted in a ship and more. She stroked the helm and was overcome with a desire to steer the ship, to feel such power in her hands.  
  
"Aye, that she is," Jack answered, looking directly at Christine.  
  
Christine could not believe what she had just done. She had escaped from under her husband's--a very powerful military man, mind you--nose with Jack and was now aboard his ship. It was crazy. Christine grinned broadly and broke out into laughter.  
  
"Why're ye laughing?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Christine said between giggles, "But this is just so insane. I've just helped a pirate escape! What's to become of me now? Surely they'd hang me."  
  
"Nah, they won't hang you," Jack assured her. He was quiet for a moment, but then his eyes seemed to light up with an idea. "Sail away with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sail away with me."  
  
Sail away with Jack? It would be everything Christine ever wanted. She'd be out on the ocean with the man she loved, living life with a care in the world...but she'd be married. She'd have to betray Richard, leave him behind. She wasn't entirely sure she could do that.  
  
"I can't, Jack. I wish I could. No, I can't..."  
  
"Aye, you can. There's nothing for you here. You said so yourself--they'll hang you."  
  
"You said they wouldn't!"  
  
"Comforting ye, luv."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Come on. The Christine I knew would've said yes in a second. If ye change yer mind, I can always bring ye back. What say you?"  
  
Christine mulled it over. She could always come back, it was always an option. She felt she should go and give life with Jack a try. It would be better than returning to her old life, never knowing what might've happened.  
  
"Aye."  
  
--.:.:.:.--  
  
The Black Pearl had set sail that day. She was set for Tortuga to renew the supplies and then she was off to wherever. Wherever the wind took them, Jack had said. The afternoon was slowly dying away into night. The sky was ablaze with colour as the sun set, a sight Christine hadn't seen in far too long.  
  
'Have I done the right thing?' she asked herself for the millionth time, 'Will he know I've gone off with Jack? Will he come after us?'  
  
Christine's head was swimming. She wasn't sure if she should've declined Jack's offer, returned home to Richard and accepted the consequences of her actions, or done what she had and accepted Jack's offer, slating that she would return home later and accept the consequences. The option that included Jack was beginning to outweigh the other. Oh, she had missed him so much. She was so happy to have him back in her life, she felt as if for the first time in ages she was complete.  
  
"So, how're ye enjoying life at sea?" Jack asked, joining Christine.  
  
"I love it," she answered truthfully. As a child, Christine had shared Jack's longing for the sea. The two of them would spend countless hours on the beach, sometimes just sitting and watching it. "I'm tired," Christine yawned, "Where do I sleep?"  
  
"On the deck, luv," Jack said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Joking, luv. I'll show ye to yer quarters."  
  
"Oh," Christine replied, somewhat disappointed. She had been hoping that Jack would offer to share his cabin with her. "Um, Jack...I was wondering if maybe...I could sleep in your cabin?"  
  
"All ye had to do was ask, luv."  
  
--.:.:.:.--  
  
Jack's cabin was quite spacious and it seemed Christine and Jack could share it comfortably. Christine changed into a pair of clothes Jack had lent her; unaware he was watching, and climbed into the soft bed. Jack climbed in next to her causing Christine to stiffen somewhat.  
  
'I'm married,' she reminded herself, 'I should not be in bed with another man. This is wrong.'  
  
Christine held her breath as she felt Jack wrap an arm around her. If it was wrong then why did it feel so right? Sighing, Christine pushed all thoughts of faithfulness to the backburner of her mind. She cuddled up next to Jack and sighed deeply. She had been longing to be in his arms for so long and now, here she was. Christine let her eyes slip shut and she drifted off to sleep, utterly at peace with her life.  
  
--.:.:.:.--  
  
Richard was still mind-boggled at what had happened. Had his wife seriously just run off with a pirate? One whom she was in love with? This was complete madness. Richard slumped back into his chair, already missing Christine. He longed to know about her history with Jack. He wanted to know so badly why Christine cared so much for the pirate. Truth be told, Richard was a little jealous of Jack. Of course, any husband whose wife was currently sleeping alongside another man would be jealous, but it went beyond that. He wanted to be a bigger part of Christine's life. He wanted her to feel about him the way she felt about Jack. She loved him, he knew that, but she loved Jack more. It was in her eyes. He was jealous at Jack for having so much of Christine's love, for having such an impeccable history with her. He was jealous because Jack knew so much of Christine and he, Richard, had only just scratched the surface.  
  
Richard shook his head hoping that it would undo the events of the past day. It didn't. He sighed, wishing with all his might that he had Christine back.  
  
Richard was scared. Would he ever get Christine back?  
  
~``---``~  
  
That's all, folks. Please review, and there'll be more soon.  
  
Ta! 


	5. Encounters of the bathtub

Okay, so here's the next chapters. Much love to all who reviewed. Thanks!   
  
+++++  
  
Christine woke with Jack's arm clamped protectively around her waist. She smiled, feeling safe in his arms. No matter how much she may scold herself with thoughts of unfaithfulness, she felt as if she belonged in Jack's arms, as if this were her place in life. She loved Richard, there was no denying it, but for now she belonged with Jack. Glancing furtively at her wedding band, Christine slipped it off and rested it on the small nighttable. For this trip, she would be a single woman.  
  
Jack's eyes were open when Christine rolled over to face him. His hat was hung on the bedpost, his coat hung on a chair. He was still fully dressed, but Christine couldn't help but notice a few extra buttons were undone on his shirt. Hiding her blush, she lazily twirled her hair.  
  
"Ye up for some work?" Jack asked.  
  
"Work on a pirate ship under the command of the notorious Jack Sparrow? Of course."  
  
Jack smirked. "Wouldn't yer husband love to hear that..."  
  
"Jack, let's not mention Richard, okay?"  
  
"I see you're way ahead on that," Jack commented, noticing that Christine was not wearing her wedding band.  
  
"Oh, well, yeah...you see, I um," she muttered, "We should get up."  
  
***  
  
Christine wiped the sweat from her brow. The sun was unforgiving with it's heat. She was currently up in the crows nest, tying some ropes and what not. Jack had assigned her to the easy jobs, something Christine somewhat resented. She could do the gruelling work. Christine glanced down at her ring-free, usually pristine hands. They were smudged with dirt and sweat, far from clean. She grinned wickedly.  
  
Christine swung down from the crows nest in search of Jack, wondering what her next duties were. She smiled at the crewmembers and a few of them waved back. They, of course, knew well enough who she was.   
  
"Hey, Capt'n!" Christine shouted, "I'm done up there. What next?"  
  
"Mop the galley and yer done for the day."  
  
She went below deck and into the galley. In the corner rested a bucket and scungy mop. Rinsing it the best she could, Christine mopped the floors. By the time she was done, they sparkled like new. Wiping her forehead with an old rag, Christine made for Jack's quarters. He had a tub in there and she desperately needed a bath.  
  
***  
  
The water was warm and soothing as Christine slipped into the tub. She scrubbed down her body and was amazed at how dirty she was after only one day of work. Her mind shifted to Jack and this time she did not chastise herself for thoughts of unfaithfulness.  
  
'Where has Richard been all these years?' she asked herself bitterly, 'Working. Not paying attention to me, working.'  
  
She slid down and under the water, dampening her hair. She resurfaced and began to splutter when she realized she was not alone.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Sorry, love. Didn't see ye there," he said, averting his eyes. He turned around and made to leave.  
  
"No, it's okay," Christine said quickly, "You can stay...if you want."  
  
Jack smirked. "Not taking our marriage vows seriously, Miss Pearl?"  
  
"It's Christine. And I'm not considering myself to be married at the moment."  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Christine Pearl was out shopping with her mother. She had not wanted to come--dress shopping, how boring--but her mother had insisted. They walked down the streets of Port Royal, Mrs. Pearl excitedly window shopping as Christine followed along, nearly bored to death. It was then that a boy, who appeared to be Christine's age, approached them. His eyes seemed to be full of mirth and Christine knew he was no good.  
  
"Hi," she said, eyeing him. She had never seen anybody quite like him.  
  
"'Ello," the boy said, looking at her with equal interested.  
  
"Christine Pearl! You do not talk to filth," her mother scolded. She grabbed hold of Christine's hand and tried to pull her from the boy. Christine would not budge, though.  
  
"I'm Christine Pearl," she said to him, "What's your name?"  
  
"Jack Sparrow."  
  
'Jack Sparrow,' Christine thought, 'What an interesting name.'  
  
"Christine! Come with me, now," her mother said.  
  
"Come here tomorrow," Jack said with a wink, quiet enough that Christine's mother couldn't hear.  
  
Christine nodded her head. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she couldn't wait to see the boy again.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"Do you have any towels?" Christine asked. She was tired of soaking and was quite ready to get out of the tub.  
  
"Aye, here ye go." Jack handed her a ratty white towel. Oh well, it would do.  
  
Christine took the towel, stood from the tub and wrapped it around her body. Ever so aware that Jack's eyes were on her, she stepped out of the tub.  
  
So it was that Christine stood in not but a towel in close proximity to Jack. The distance between the two seemed to be getting ever smaller and the room seemed to shrink.  
  
"Jack..." Christine said, "I promised you I would never love another. I have never loved anybody like I love you."  
  
Jack took immediate notice of the present tense form of the word love. She still loved him?  
  
Christine took a step forward, all space between her and Jack gone. Briefly making sure her towel was firmly in place, she rested an arm around his neck. Leaning in ever so slightly, their lips lightly brushed together.  
  
"You're married, Chris," Jack reminded her.  
  
"I don't want to think about Richard right now," she replied. Taking in a deep, shaky breath, Christine let the towel fall to the ground.  
  
+++++  
  
Aye, so that be all for now, mate. *Steps out of pirate-mode* You like? Please review! 


	6. Guilt

Okay, so here's the next chapter.  
  
The Love Haters--Thanks for the feedback. I'll work on all that stuff, but I did tell you what Richard's career is.   
  
Everybody else--Thanks for reviewing. You all rock.  
  
*****  
  
Christine's blonde curls fanned around her face. Her hazel eyes twinkled as she snuggled in closer to Jack. It felt so right to be here in his embrace and yet it felt so wrong. She was happy and yet she felt bad. Dirty. Impure. As much as she tried to ignore him, she kept thinking of Richard and all that she had done. The sparkling diamonds of her wedding band seemed to be glaring at her from it's place on the night table. She stared at it, a constant reminder of all she had done wrong.  
  
I'm a terrible person, she thought, I'm going to have to come to a decision sooner or later. I love Richard, I really do, but I also love Jack. Richard is great, his work in the Navy will forever provide us with a comfortable life. But Jack has been there since the beginning. And with him is the life I've always wanted.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Christine had lied to her mother and said she was going to watch the ships come in. She had no intention of going to the pier, though, she fully intended to go find the boy from yesterday. Christine ran out of the house in a pair of dirty pants and a once-white shirt, her mother yelling after her to change into decent clothes.  
  
She skipped down the muddy streets and stopped in the approximate place she had seen the boy yesterday. For a reason unknown to her, Christine's eyes lit up as she saw the boy walking through the crowds. His messy black hair was tied back and a smirk was inching across his lips. His eyes shone with mirth when he spotted Christine.  
  
"Hi," she said quietly.  
  
"'Ello."  
  
Christine stood uncomfortably. What did he want with her, anyway? She nervously inspected her hands.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I've seen ye around town," he said, "Never wearin' dresses or nothin'. Ye don't seem like a normal girl, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Ye look mighty innocent, ye do."  
  
Christine was getting annoyed. What was he talking about?  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I need a diversion for when I'm stealin'," he confessed, "An' ye seem to be the perfect one."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Ye don't have to steal. Just be a diversion for when I am."  
  
Christine's mind was reeling. So this stranger wanted her to help him steal? It kind of sounded like fun.  
  
"I suppose I will."  
  
"Brilliant."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Christine desperately wanted to hit something. She settled on her pillow and smashed her fist into it. She shook her head and climbed out of the bed. She haphazardly dressed herself and, not saying a word to Jack, walked out of the cabin.  
  
She felt horrible for betraying Richard in such a way. She considered pitching herself over the side of the ship but decided against it. Almost wishing she was back home with Richard in the safety of their own home, Christine sighed dejectedly and slid down against the railing.  
  
Footsteps neared and Christine knew it was Jack. His heavy black boots clunked against the Pearl's decks as he neared her huddled-down form.  
  
Christine looked up at him as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her gaze was lost in his kohl-rimmed eyes but she knew it would not be the right thing.  
  
"I have to go back, Jack."  
  
****  
  
Muahahaha. Cliffy! Teehee. *Cough* Please review! 


	7. Going back

This is the second to last chapter. Hope you like.  
  
Thanks very much to all who reviewed. *Hug*  
  
Oh, and sorry it took so long. You see, ff.net deleted one of my stories saying it was against guidelines (which is completely ridiculous because it wasn't in the least) and they banned me from uploading for a week as punishment. So, it's only now that I've been able to get it up.  
  
*****  
  
Jack looked down at Christine. So now she wanted to go back? Mother of Pearl, women could never make up their minds.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack," Christine whispered, lifting herself to her feet, "I'm married. As much as I want to be here...with you...it's morally wrong. I may be a fool running away from this but I have to do the right thing."  
  
"Don't worry about it, luv," Jack said airily. Christine was hurt by Jack's response. Don't worry about it, luv? Did he honestly not care at all? She shook her head in bewilderment and walked away. Sooner than later, she heard Jack give the order to turn the ship around and return to Port Royal immediately.  
  
Christine was down on her hands and knees, dutifully swabbing the deck. She hated this job--which Jack knew--and she suspected he had assigned it to her out of spite. She pushed the tired little brush with all her strength. She was about half done and knew this job would take the better part of her day. Sighing, she knelt onto her knees and tucked a few loose curls behind her ears. She was smudged with dirt and sweat and smelled like it, too. What a sight she would make when Richard saw her.  
  
"Back to work, Pearl!" Jack shouted. Christine winced. Jack only ever referred to her by her surname when he was mad. Christine sunk back down and began to scrub again. Oh, how she hated it.  
  
~~~  
  
Anamaria was the only other person in the mess hall when Christine entered. She was in search of something to eat--anything really, as long as it dealt with her hunger. Anamaria was leaning back in a chair, her boots propped up on the table. She reminded Christine of Jack when she sat like that.  
  
"Why are ye goin' back?" Anamaria asked curiously.  
  
Christine turned her attention to the female pirate. "Because it's the right thing to do," she replied stiffly. She felt bad enough leaving Jack, couldn't they accept that she was trying to live morally?  
  
"Just because it's the right thing," Anamaria said with a wink, "Doesn't mean it's the best thing." She glanced at Christine, smirked and exited the mess hall.  
  
Christine pulled a solid biscuit from one of the cupboards. She looked at it disdainfully and shoved it into her mouth. It tasted like soap but it did the trick, her hunger was now dealt with. She chugged down half a bottle of rum and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. Jack had told her that at the wind speed they had, they should reach Port Royal this time tomorrow. This time tomorrow would be goodbye.  
  
~~~  
  
Christine climbed into bed, missing the warm presence of Jack's body. He had stayed on deck with a few of the crewmembers and she would bet anything that they were getting themselves drunk. Her eyes drifted to the small nighttable. Her wedding ring still lie there, still glaring at her evilly. Christine could not bring herself to put it back on her finger. She was married in the eyes of the Church but she would not ever fully consider herself Richard's wife. She was going back to him, oh yes, but it was not out of love. It was a matter of morals. No, she would live her life considering herself to be Christine Sparrow.  
  
Her eyes drifted shut and she had not fully realized how tired she was until that moment. She inhaled deeply, exhaled, and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
~~~  
  
Jack staggered into his quarters far past midnight. He was much past drunk but it didn't show much on him. If there was one thing Captain Jack Sparrow could do it was holding his liquor. He squinted in the early morning blackness of the cabin. There was a lump on the bed which he figured to be Christine. She looked so peaceful, so angelic as she slept, her shining blonde curls fanned out around her face. Jack walked quietly as to not wake her. He rested his hat in it's usual position, shrugged off his coat and removed his shirt. It was a hot, stuffy night that night and he intended to sleep only in his breeches.  
  
He slowly sat down on the bed and watched Christine sleep. She was all tangled up in the blankets and snoring softly. Jack chuckled quietly and ran a finger down her cheek. She shivered, although sleeping, but didn't wake. Jack smirked and climbed into bed.  
  
~~~  
  
Port Royal was in view. Christine was both happy and sad that they had arrived. She did not want the trip to be over so soon. She did not want her time with Jack to be over so soon. On the other hand, she was pleased that she had reached home and pleased that she would face Richard.   
  
The Black Pearl sailed around a point of land and into the secret cove. It looked beautiful--and untouched--as always. During her absence it was clear that nobody had discovered the cove. Jack expertly manouevered the ship and ordered his crew to drop anchor.  
  
"Miss Pearl and I are to go ashore," he announced. A rowboat was lowered and both Christine and Jack climbed in. Christine gazed sadly at the shrinking form of the Pearl. It was, she thought, the last time she would ever see it. Jack rowed the boat powerfully and it didn't take long until it scraped against the sand of the beach.   
  
Jack jumped out of the rowboat and helped Christine get to shore safely. She knew she didn't need the help but she had no objections.  
  
"Well, uh...I suppose this is goodbye, then," she stammered.  
  
Jack smiled bleakly. "Goodbye, then."  
  
Christine looked up at Jack Sparrow, the love of her life, with sadness in her eyes. She took hold of his dreadlocks and pulled his face to hers, locking his lips in a deep kiss. She pulled away and looked demurely at the sand below her. She said no more, but began to walk slowly up the gravel path.  
  
~~~  
  
Christine garnered many a stare as she walked through Port Royal. She grinned wickedly, enjoying the only chance she'd have to appear disheveled and utterly filthy in public. Her boots clumped as she walked up the stairs to her home. She stood on the front porch for a few moments staring into space. She instinctively reached into her jacket pocket and gasped when she felt her wedding ring in her hand.   
  
'I didn't put this here,' she thought, 'Jack...'  
  
She fingered the ring and knocked on the door. She felt she should, even though it was her own home. Richard pulled open the door looking utterly distraught. When he took sight of Christine, he nearly fainted.  
  
Christine smiled warily. "I have come home."  
  
*****  
  
That's all for now. Please review! 


	8. The End

Sorry for such a long wait, but there was just all this stuff stopping me from writing this. So here we are, the last chapter. I want to say thanks to everybody who reviewed, you all are so great and thanks so much. :-)  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Richard looked at Christine in shock. Had she come home for real? He was unable to make words and merely pulled her into a hug, not sorry in the least for this outrageous show of affection.   
  
"Christine..."  
  
"Yes?" Christine answered, subconsciously wanting to answer "aye?".  
  
"I'll have Lucy draw you a bath."  
  
Christine snorted and realized how badly she must smell. She smiled good-naturedly and allowed Richard to escort her up the stairs.  
  
~~  
  
"Capt'n!" Gibbs called, walking to meet Jack on the quarterdeck, "When will we set sail?"  
  
"Tomorrow," Jack answered, "Load the ship with supplies, we'll sail in the morning."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
Jack raised a bottle of rum to his lips and downed nearly half of it in one gulp. He shook his head in memory of Christine--if there was one thing she was, it was indecisive. Even as a child, she could never seem to make a decision and stick with it. Flaky, some would call it. But no, it was just Christine.  
  
~~  
  
Christine slid into the soapy hot water of the marble bathtub. She smiled ruefully at the memory of the last time she had taken a bath. She lowered her eyes demurely, the thought almost embarrassing her. She raised her finger and swatted at a few of the bubbles, all the while thoroughly enjoying the idea of having a secret.  
  
There was a muffled knocking at the door and the maid, Lucy, entered. She was wearing a starched blue dress with a white apron over top and her fiery red hair was pulled back in a simple bun.  
  
Lucy set about finding Christine a towel and turned her back when she climbed from the tub. Christine securely pulled the towel around herself and waited patiently for Lucy to bring her clothes.  
  
She had to hide her scowl as Lucy presented her with a ruffly maroon dress. She would sure miss the freedom of wearing men's clothing that a life with Jack provided.   
  
"Here you are, miss," Lucy said, painfully tightening Christine's corset. Another maid, Bridgitte, assisted Lucy in dressing Christine. They helped her into the ruffled maroon dress, one that conveniently displayed much cleavage. Christine scowled but made no complaints. She felt she had messed up badly enough and did not wish to make the situation worse.  
  
'Oh Jack,' she thought wistfully, 'I'll always love you.'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Christine's eyes were prickled with hot tears as she followed Jack down the pier. He was leaving today and Christine knew he may never return.  
  
"'Ere she is," he said proudly, "The Black Pearl."  
  
Christine smiled weakly as Jack presented his new ship. She really was a beauty--polished wood, sweeps, and black sails that would certainly strike fear in the hearts of many a sailor.   
  
"She's beautiful," she said softly, trying to hold back her tears. Christine did not want to show weakness in front of Jack.  
  
"Aye, she is."  
  
She nodded and choked back a few sobs and she stared into Jack's deep brown eyes. She pulled him into a loving hug and whispered, "I love you, Jack. I'll never love anybody else."  
  
Christine pulled away and was saddened more by the look of happiness on Jack's face. Did he not care one bit that he was leaving her? Jack nodded slowly and clasped Christine's hand tightly in his, "I know, Chris." He smiled at her and turned his back and walked up the gangplank onto the Pearl. It was the last Christine would see of him for what seemed like forever.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Christine?" Richard called, knocking on the door, "Are you decent?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Richard entered and beamed at the sight of his wife. His wife. It was such a simple phrase but it meant so much to him. She was dressed in a breathtaking maroon dress which contrasted beautifully with her blonde curls. She had tried to coax the maids into leaving her hair down but they would not comply and had twisted it into the latest style.  
  
"You look stunning," he said approvingly.  
  
"Thank you," Christine said, smiling demurely, "Richard...I-I'm sorry about before. Leaving you and everything. Please forgive me."  
  
"You are forgiven," he replied quietly, "But promise me you will forget about him?"  
  
Christine merely smiled in response, not saying yes or no. Richard accepted it as a yes but even Christine did not know if it were a yes.  
  
"The Commodore is downstairs. He wishes to speak with you."  
  
~~  
  
"Mrs. Huntington," Norrington said, causing Christine to scowl. She did not like to go by Mrs. Huntington, her married name, she much preferred Miss Pearl. "You have recently been in close contact with one Jack Sparrow, am I right?" Christine nodded, smiling at the thought that nobody would ever know just how close. "I would like to ask your help in tracking him down. As you have been in contact with him, I hope I am right in thinking you know where he will be headed. Will you assist us, Mrs. Huntington?"  
  
Christine shook her head in defiance. "I am sorry, Commodore Norrington," she apoligized, "But I will not."  
  
The Commodore looked as if he saw this coming. "I cannot persuade you to say otherwise?"  
  
"You cannot."  
  
"Ah. I cannot say I am pleased with your answer but there is naught I can do about it. If you have a change of heart, please see me. Good day, Mrs. Huntington, Mr. Huntington."  
  
Christine curtseyed slightly as the Commodore left the house. She straightened her dress and felt good about the fact that she had not betrayed Jack. Of course, she did not know where he was heading, but it made her feel good nonetheless.  
  
~~  
  
A lone candle flickered as Christine sat in bed. She was alone, reading one of Richard's novels. Hamlet by Shakespeare. Richard was off at work, once again. Apparently the Commodore insisted that his men work longer in order to find Jack.   
  
It had been a long day. Christine could not believe that this was the same day...so much had happened. She had left Jack, come home to Richard, been questioned by Commodore Norrington...it seemed to be almost mind boggling.  
  
Her mind strayed to Jack and she wondered where he might be headed. She hoped he had great adventure in his future--Jack had always loved adventure. She smiled warily and buried herself back into the book. It was rather engrossing, really. So much so she did not hear the soft click of the door and the footsteps that signalled Richard had returned.  
  
~~  
  
Richard was overjoyed with Christine's return. He had hoped she might've shed some light on the whereabouts of Sparrow but it seemed no good. He decided that maybe they could try again later, possibly next week. This Sparrow fellow had proved to be rather elusive and it seemed Christine would be just what they needed to track him down.  
  
He hung his hat and proceeded to climb the stairs. He quietly walked down the hallway and, silent as a mouse, opened the door to Christine's bedroom. He watched as she buried herself in a book but could not shake from his mind that there was a tear running down her cheek.  
  
He took in a deep breath and stepped inside. Looking up in shock, Christine put down Hamlet and looked up at her husband, hastily wiping the fresh tears from her eyes.  
  
"You're not happy here," Richard stated bluntly.  
  
Christine's eyes grew in shock. "No, not at all!" she lied, "Why would you ever think that?"  
  
Richard smiled weakly. "I can see it in your eyes, Christine."  
  
She took in a deep breath and decided that it might be for the better to tell Richard the truth. "I do miss him. And I do love him. But I must stay here."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"It's the right thing...I love you, Richard...I couldn't just leave."  
  
"You do love me. But you love him more, am I correct?"  
  
She nodded slowly, her mouth dry. "Yes."  
  
Richard had seen that coming and had prepared himself for the blow. He would never be quite sure why he said what he was about to say, but he told himself it was for Christine's sake. That if he truly loved her and wanted her to be happy, he would have to let her go. "The right thing is not always the best thing," he said, "Go to him, Christine."  
  
Christine was in utter shock. Had Richard honestly just told her to go to Jack? Was he drunk? "What?"  
  
Richard walked over to his wife and sat down on the bed next to her. He clasped her hand in his and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Christine, and want you to be happy. You're happy with him, and therefore you must go to him."  
  
"Richard, I-"  
  
He raised a finger to her lips and silenced her. A sad look came over his face and he made himself realize that Christine had never fully been married to him. He had told himself that when she insisted on remaining Christine Pearl that it was merely a formality, that she would grow out of it. That her tears were nothing out of the ordinary, she was just an emotional person. He had convinced himself that she did not care that he was working so much, that she was proud of him for striving so hard to make their lives comfortable. He had been a fool. "There's still time. The Navy has not yet located Sparrow," he said with a wink, "Please, make this easy and go to him."  
  
Christine pulled Richard into a big hug. "I love you, Richard. Thank you."  
  
~~  
  
Christine was still dressed in her nightclothes when she left the house. She had kissed Richard goodbye and told him that she would always love him. She had slid her wedding band onto a necklace of thin gold and attached it around her neck, vowing to never remove it. She left the house and hurriedly began to walk towards the cove, hoping with all her might that Jack was still there.  
  
She raced down the gravel path, up the slope of the hill and down the other side. Her slippered feet met with the sand of the beach and she peered into the darkness, praying for a glimpse of the Pearl. The soft moonlight glistened on the dull waters and revealed the faint outline of a ship.  
  
'She's still here...he's still here...,' Christine thought, anticipation coursing through her body. She waded out into the shallows and dove beneath the waves. The water was calm and actually quite warm as Christine began to swim. Whether there was a rowboat on the beach she did not know, but she did not want to waste time in finding one.  
  
Christine had always been a strong swimmer and so it did not take long for her to reach the Pearl. She hoped somebody was on deck to hear, and yelled, "Hey! HEY! In the water!"  
  
~~  
  
On deck, Gibbs and Anamaria were the only two still awake. They heard faint splashing noises but thought nothing of it until they heard sharp yells from below. Gibbs peered over the edge and saw a flailing woman in the waters below.  
  
"Woman over board, drop a rope!"  
  
Anamaria grabbed a rope ladder and dropped it down. It sagged with weight and they knew that the woman was climbing it.  
  
The soaking wet form of Christine Pearl flung herself over the railing and onto the deck.  
  
"Miss Pearl?" Gibbs asked incredulously.  
  
"Thanks for the ladder," Christine said hastily, "I'll explain later..."  
  
~~  
  
Christine's heart pounded as she walked to Jack's quarters. She knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer and pushed it open. She stepped inside and was delighted to see that Jack was still up. He was seated at his desk, his legs propped up on it. He was leaning back in his chair with his hat pulled slightly over his face.  
  
Jack nearly doubled over in shock when he saw Christine Pearl, dripping wet, enter his cabin.  
  
"What the 'ell?"  
  
Christine grinned. "I've come back."  
  
"So you have. You'll be staying this time, I wonder?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
THE END! w00t, I finished! So, one final thank you to everybody who reviewed. I love you all. 


End file.
